¡Batalla en el Campus, el Torneo Lignum!
by JoJoBaoh
Summary: Yutaka desea participar en uno de los mayores torneos de su país y reclamar la victoria, pero su objetivo es impedido por otros duelistas que buscan probarse así mismos, acompaña a Yutaka y a Fumio en su travesía para alzarse como victoriosos.


En el Instituto Candelis, empezó la popularización del juego de Cartas Coleccionables debido a ser la primera en la zona en apoyar a los estudiantes que participaban en los eventos de gran calibre, al ver grandes resultados, el director de la escuela consiguió el apoyo con uno de los desarrolladores para seguir patrocinando eventos en la zona donde diferentes escuelas mandaban a sus mejores duelistas para llevarse no solo el título del campeonato si no el dinero que está en juego para tanto el ganador como el Instituto que mandó a su alumno.

Dígame Okuso-sensei, veo que su idea de promocionar este juego le resultó— Dijo el desarrollador del juego al tomar un poco de su botella de agua— Muchas empresas quieren transmitir su evento— Tomó uno de los asientos enfrente de la mesa— Demasiados ingresos le lloverán a la escuela.

No Nextle…— Comentó el director al tomar asiento— Nos falta mucho para que nos lluevan patrocinadores, por ahora nos conformaremos con esto.

Aún tengo la duda de ¿Por qué?

Para ser el creador de este juego eres poco visionario, esto es un trabajo de largo plazo, no esperes que triunfe de manera tan rápida como lo hizo 'Duelo de Mosntruos'

Claro…— Volvió a tomar de su botella de agua— Por cierto, quiero hacer una petición para el torneo de mañana.

¿Y cuál es?

Déjame participar— Okuso miró con cierta extrañeza a Nextle— Ya sé que suena loco, pero mírame, me veo joven y si me pongo un uniforme puedo mezclarme con tus alumnos, quiero ver de cerca como los duelistas se desenvuelven en un torneo.

Vale, haz lo que quieras, no puedo decirte que no, eres el responsable de que todo esto esté ocurriendo, pero disfrázate bien, haz que nadie te reconozca ¿Quieres? — Nextle afirmó— Acompáñame para que te brinde un uniforme.

Gracias sensei— dijo Nextle con una sonrisa de rostro a rostro.

A varias cuadras del Instituto se encontraba uno de los estudiantes de Candelis, un joven de 17 años quien esperaba a su hermana que saliera de su turno en el hospital ya que ella tenía un paquete para el joven. En la espera su amigo de la escuela lo estaba acompañando mientras que le enseñaba a jugar el famoso juego de Cartas Coleccionables.

Vamos Fumio-kun, no es tan difícil…— Dijo el muchacho a su amigo— Los materiales de fusión las dice en la carta, si no las tienes no puedes invocar al monstruo.

Y… ¿No hay otra manera de invocarlo? — Preguntó Fumio.

Hay cartas mágicas que pueden hacerlo, pero en ese mazo no hay nada de eso.

No sé por qué me agarras como compañero de sparring, yo no tengo ninguna idea de cómo se juega todo esto— Dijo algo decepcionado de su compañero— Yuta… deberías ir a la escuela ahorita, de seguro habrá mejores personas con la que podrás entrenar.

Más al rato— Manifestó muy confiado Yutaka— Con lo que acaba de llegar hoy en el correo capaz ya pueda enfrentarme a ellos.

Ojalá sea pronto— Pensó Fumio.

¿Cuánto llevan esperando? — Preguntó la hermana de Yutaka mientras se acercaba a los estudiantes.

No mucho— Respondieron ambos.

Ya veo… Voy al grano— De su mochila saca un paquete sellado— A ver que tal te va con las mejoras, lástima que mañana no pueda ir a verte mañana competir.

No te preocupes, Matsuko, siempre habrá otra ocasión.

Eso es cierto— La hermana de Yutaka se prepara para irse— Vas de nuevo a la escuela ¿No? — Santiago responde afirmativamente— Vale, te espero en la casa más al rato.

Andrea se despide de los chicos mientras ella toma el camino de siempre para su hogar, Fumio le indica que se ponga el casco y que se suba a su motoneta ya que lo llevará al Instituto para que se registre al torneo de mañana y al fin pueda tener mejores rivales de entrenamiento.

Yuta — Dijo Fumio al dejar a su amigo en la entrada— Regreso en treinta, voy por algo rápido ¿Vale?

Si, no te preocupes.

Al despedirse Yutaka se dirigió rápidamente a las recepciones para recibir su traje competitivo y una carta conmemorativa con el cual le permitirán entrar al campus Universitario Lignum.

La cinta debe estar puesta en todo momento, para que sean fáciles de identificar entre tanta multitud— Comentó la recepcionista al entregarle un folleto de la Universidad— Sigue con las reglas y no creo que tendrás problemas ¿Alguna duda?

No, estoy bien gracias— Sonríe el joven al guardar todo lo recibido.

El joven se despide de la señorita y toma rumbo hacia las canchas del colegio, un lugar donde varios duelistas tienen disputas y duelos de entrenamiento, pero principalmente para solucionar sus problemas personales. Yutaka aún no puede creer que un juego de cartas pueda reducir los índices de violencia con este método y si eres un buen duelista te ganas de reputación entre toda la escuela, una meta que trata de alcanzar.

¿¡Cálmate Quieres?! — Gritó un joven en las canchas al recoger sus proyectores— Esto es un sparring, no la final del torneo.

Si te quejas de cómo se mueve mi mazo no deberías llamarte un duelista que represente nuestra escuela— Respondió el vencedor del duelo en una manera muy calmada pero fría a la vez.

Pfft…— El joven perdedor se retira molesto.

Vaya, ese chico si es un buen duelista— Dijo Nextle a Yutaka.

¿Perdón? — Preguntó algo confundido.

Ese deck podría verse en la final del torneo, y me gustaría.

¿Te conozco?

Si… Si llegara a meter ciertas cartas, podría llegar a otro nivel— Nextle ve en el cinturón de Yutaka y ve un Deck Box— Con que es duelista…— Pensó el desarrollador— ¡Hey! — Gritó Nextle entusiasmado— ¡Este chico quiere retarte!

¿¡Qué!? — Dijo Yutaka en Shock.

¿Yutaka-kun? — Se escuchó varias veces el nombre del joven a lo largo de la cancha— ¿Contra Katsuro-kun?

Si quieres retarme sube a la cancha de una vez— La mirada penetrante hizo doblegar a Santiago.

¿Qué esperas? — Preguntó Nextle con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Con un manotazo en la espalda Nextle empujó a Yutaka para que ganase un poco de ánimo, el joven temblaba del miedo debido a que Jules es uno de los mejores representantes de Candelis con diferentes títulos ganados para la escuela, un récord que pocos han logrado.

No sabía que jugases a nivel competitivo— Comentó Katsuro al ver su oponente colocar su disco de duelo— ¿Participarás en el torneo?

Si…— Respondió en un tono bajo.

Necesito un desafío, espero que des lo mejor de ti— Katsuro lanzó sus proyectores y Yutaka hizo lo mismo.

Al prenderse los proyectores ambos duelistas sacan su mano inicial, los estudiantes se reunieron para presenciar el duelo que estaba a punto de iniciar, Nextle se acercó para tomar apuntes de ambos jugadores y que si en el torneo ambos se tenían que enfrentar este podía buscar la debilidad de ambos duelistas.

¡Mi Turno! — Indicó Katsuro— Coloco el campo "Mausoleo del blanco" e invoco a la "Doncella de los Ojos Azules"

Un monstruo con 0 puntos de ataque y defensa… ¿Qué trama? — Pensó Yutaka.

Esa mirada de incertidumbre me agrada— Dijo Katusro con una ligera sonrisa— Activo el efecto de mi campo— Un brillo rodeó al duelista— Puedo mandar un monstruo tipo normal de mi deck al cementerio y el nivel que tenga será multiplicado por 100 donde podré añadírselo a uno de mis monstruos en el campo— Katsuro mira con ferocidad a Yutaka— Y elijo a mi "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" para descartar para hacer a la "Doncella de los Ojos Azules" mi objetivo y con ello encadeno efecto.

¿¡Encadenar?! — Yutaka dijo sorprendido.

Cuando un efecto ya sea de carta magia, trampa o monstruo afecte a mi Doncella ella podrá traer de mi mano, deck o cementerio un "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" e invocarlo de manera especial al campo.

Yutaka se sorprendió al ver la jugada realizada por su oponente y solo se queda observando como el dragón ruge con potencia, un monstruo mundialmente reconocido está enfrente de sus ojos aun que ese no era su miedo, si no lo que podía venir después.

Coloco dos cartas boca abajo y con ello termino mi turno.

Mi turno… Draw— Indicó Yutaka con temor ante su oponente— Inicio mi jugada con la magia permanente "Vendedor de Juguetes" y activo su efecto, me permite robar una carta y si es de la rama "Pelucheanimal" me permite invocarlo de manera especial— Santiago roba la carta en el tope de su deck y aparece "Búho Pelucheanimal"

¿Peluches? — Varios alumnos se reían como unos peluches podrían compararse contra la majestuosidad de un dragón.

No había visto una temática de este estilo, algo me preocupa— Comentó Katsuro.

Invoco de manera especial "Búho Pelucheanimal" y activo su efecto al pagar 500 puntos de vida puedo usar materiales de fusión ya sea de mi mano o del campo y así poder invocar un monstruo tipo fusión de la rama "Atemorizante" — Katsuro sonríe al ver esa jugada— De mi mano uso a "Pingüino Pelucheanimal" y al "Diablillo de las tijeras" para invocar por fusión a "Kraken Atemorizante"

Interesante…— Pensó Katsuro al ver a la criatura de Santiago.

Vaya… Ya no son tan bonitos como antes…— Comentó un estudiante cerca de Nextle.

Y esto acaba de empezar…— Pensó Nextle al ver el duelo.

Aún no acaba mi jugada, al haber mandado a mi Pingüino al cementerio me permite robar dos cartas y descartar una.

Tiene mucho 'Draw Power' eso puede ser una ayuda para salirse de serios problemas…— Pensó Katsuro algo sorprendido.

Ahora invoco de manera normal a "Perro Pelucheanimal", cuando este monstruo es invocado de mi mano, me permite buscar un "Pelucheanimal" o a un "Diablillo de las tijeras" y elijo la segunda opción, después uso "Polimerización" ofreciendo mi Perro y a mi Diablillo para invocar por Fusión a "Tigre Atemorizante".

Oh… Este chico es una amenaza— Comentó Nextle al ver la jugada.

¿Perdón? — Preguntó un estudiante.

Es una lástima que solo usó pocos materiales.

¿De qué habla este tipo? — Vario estudiantes se encogieron de hombros.

El efecto de mi Tigre me permite destruir cartas dependiendo de los materiales que usé ¡Así que mi objetivo son tus cartas boca abajo!

Ambas cartas que tenía Katsuro desaparecen del campo, el rostro del duelista no transmitía una emoción alguna, a pesar de lograr una buena jugada no era lo suficiente para preocupar al representante de Candelis.

Y eso no es todo, activo el efecto de mi Kraken, que es destruir un monstruo que tengas en el campo y elijo a tu Dragón Blanco dejando solamente a tu Doncella— El Dragón Blanco de Katsuro desaparece del campo, pero la misma mirada fría se mantenía en su rostro.

Ese Katsuro tiene hielo en la sangre… No le molesta en lo absoluto…— Se escuchó en los pasillos.

¡Vamos Kraken! ¡Ataca a la Doncella!

Activo el efecto de la "Doncella de los Ojos Azules" — Katsuro alzó su mano

¿Tiene otro efecto? — Preguntó sorprendido Yutaka.

Cuando ella es objetivo de un ataque puede negarlo y cambiar su posición de batalla, a su vez me permite invocar de manera especial a un "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules" — Una carta sale de su deck— ¡Sal Dragón Blanco! — El monstruo ruge con intensidad

Con razón tiene 0 de ataque y defensa, tiene tantos efectos que da miedo— Pensó Yutaka— Si la dejo ahí podrá hacer lo mismo varias veces… Es mejor destruirla de una vez por todas…— Tomó un gran respiro— ¡Tigre vuelve atacar a la Doncella! — El "Tigre Atemorizante" salta y ataca con sus garras para destruir al monstruo de Jules— Coloco una carta boca abajo con ello termina mi turno.

¡Mi Turno! ¡Draw! — Vuelve indicar Katusro— Activo mi carta mágica "Cartas de consonancia" donde debo descartar un dragón cantante de 1000 puntos de ataque o menos y me permite robar dos cartas de mi deck, la carta a la cual descarto es la "Piedra Blanca de la Leyenda", aquí es donde activo el efecto de esta carta, cuando es mandada al cementerio me permite añadir a mi mano un "Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules"

¿Cuántos efectos tiene para llamar a su dragón? — Pensó Yutaka algo molesto.

Activo mi siguiente carta mágica "Canjear" la cual debo descartar un monstruo de nivel ocho y podré robar dos cartas de mi mazo.

Tiene a dos Dragones Blanco en su cementerio ¿Por qué? — Piensa seriamente Yutaka.

Uso el efecto de mi campo para descartar de mi deck al "Dragón del Brillo" aumentando el ataque de mi Dragón Blanco en 400 puntos con ello entro a mi fase de batalla…

Activo mi carta trampa "Rugido Amenazante" en la cual te prohíbe declarar ataques en este turno— Interrumpió Santiago.

Hmpf… Coloco una carta bocabajo y termina mi turno.

Bien… Pude sobrevivir este turno, piensa bien tu siguiente jugada…— Pensó Yutaka— ¡Mi Turno! ¡Draw! — Roba la primera carta de su mazo— Activo el efecto de mi "Vendedor de Juguetes" —Toma la siguiente carta del tope de su deck— Es el "Rey del Pantano" al no ser de la rama "Pelucheanimal" es descartado al cementerio, pero esto me permite usarlo como material de fusión.

¿Material de fusión en el cementerio? — Katsuro preguntó algo sorprendido.

Así es, gracias a mi carta mágica "Fusión Atemorizante" en la cual me permite remover del campo y del cementerio los materiales fusión necesarios, es así como el "Rey del Pantano" brilla, esta puede ser usado como cualquier material de fusión, así que usaré a mi Kraken y a mi Rey para Invocar por Fusión a "Dientes Cortantes Atemorizante"

¡Activo mi carta trampa! — Interrumpe Katsuro— Activo "Vigilancia del Campeón"

¿Vigilancia? — Preguntó con temor Yutaka.

Cuando poseo un monstruo normal de nivel 7 o mayor puedo negar cualquier invocación que hagas.

Diablos…— Dijo entre regañadientes Yutaka— Juego "Atemorizante Renacido" donde me permite seleccionar un "Atemorizante" en mi cementerio e invocarlo de manera especial ¡Ven Kraken! — De la carta que activó Yutaka sale los tentáculos del Kraken para salir poco a poco en el campo.

Parece que depende mucho de esa carta para limpiar el tablero— Pensó Katsuro al ver la jugada.

Activo el efecto de mi Kraken para destruir a tu Dragón Blanco— De la misma manera que el turno anterior, el Dragón desaparece del campo y una sonrisa confiada aparece en el rostro de Katsuro— ¡Tigre ataca directamente!

Sin poner ninguna resistencia, Katsuro recibe el daño y un holograma indica que al representante de Candelis le quedaban 6100 puntos de vida. Yutaka celebra su logro, pero al ver la sonrisa de su oponente algo le preocupó, ese momento de victoria rápidamente se fue al drenaje, una sensación de miedo lo rodea. Pensó que no era buena idea lo que acaba de hacer.

Con ello termino mi turno…

¿Qué pasó con la emoción de hace rato? — Preguntó Katsuro a su oponente— Pero me temo que esto llegará a su fin— Manifestó Katsuro con una mirada penetrante.

¿Qué?

¡Draw! — Indica el representante de Candelis— Activo mi carta mágica "Espejo de Dragón"

Vaya, vaya— Comenta Nextle con una sonrisa.

Parece que no eres el único con el que puedes hacer fusión desde el cementerio— Comenta Katsuro

¿Fusión? — Dijo sorprendido Yutaka

Al remover del juego los materiales de fusión puedo invocar por fusión a un dragón, así de simple— Explicó Katsuro— ¡Remuevo del cementerio a mis Tres "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules"!

No me digas…— Comentó con miedo Yutaka.

¡Invoco por Fusión! ¡"Neo Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules Definitivo"!

Un rayo cae en medio de la cancha dejando un humo que se esparce a lo largo del lugar, Yutaka puede apreciar una sombra reflejando la silueta de la criatura que mencionó Katsuro, sus alas esparcieron el humo y al fin se muestra con todo su esplendor, al ver esa entrada Yutaka se quedó paralizado del miedo, no podía decir nada.

¡Yutaka! — Gritó Fumio al llegar a la escena— ¡Yuta!

¿Fumio… Kun? — A duras penas pudo decir el nombre de su amigo.

Yutaka volteó a ver a su amigo quien apenas había llegado al lugar para presenciar la potencia del dragón de Katsuro, la mirada sin brillo, perdida por el miedo de lo que va a pasar, veía que su compañero le decía algo, pero no podía escuchar, sus pensamientos están completamente nublados.

Lamento que esto tuviera que llegar así— Comentó Katsuro— ¡Neo! ¡Ataca al Tigre! — Un rayo devastador elimina por completo al Tigre de Yutaka, el joven regresa en sí al ver el ataque donde apenas duras logra protegerse, el holograma indica que le quedaban 4900 puntos de vida.

¡Yuta-kun! ¡Aún tienes una oportunidad! — Gritó Fumio con el fin de darle ánimos a su amigo.

No he dicho que he terminado— Dijo Katsuro— El efecto de Neo le permite atacar otras dos veces más si es el único monstruo en mi lado del campo mientras descarte monstruos fusión que su nombre tenga "Ojos Azules"

¡¿Cómo?! — Dijo sorprendido Fumio. Katsuro descarta un Ojos Azules de fusión y ataca al Kraken, restando los puntos de vida de Yutaka a 2600.

¡Esto acaba aquí Yutaka! — De su Extra Deck descarta otro Ojos Azules de fusión— ¡Neo! ¡Ataca directamente! ¡Hyper Ultimate Burst! — De igual manera ataca a Yutaka, donde este cae de rodillas solo esperando que el duelo terminase.

El rayo arrasa con Yutaka y el holograma indica que sus puntos de vida llegaron a cero, rápidamente Fumio sube a la cancha para ayudar a su amigo. Katsuro recoge sus proyectores y se acerca a su oponente, quien se encuentra aún de rodillas.

¡Yuta! ¡Yuta! — Fumio continuó gritando el nombre de su amigo.

¡Yutaka! — Grita con furia Katsuro— ¡Párate de una vez! — Yutaka entra en sí de nuevo.

¿Kat… Katsuro?

¡Dije que te pares! — Vuelve a indicar el representante de Candelis a lo que Yutaka hace caso a la orden de Katsuro, éste ve las cartas que tenía en la mano— ¿Por qué no usaste esa carta?

No pensé que fuera necesario— Dijo con voz baja Yutaka

¿Qué no era necesario? — Dijo molesto Katsuro— ¡Nunca hagas eso! ¡Esto pudo haberte salvado! — Yutaka evitó hacer contacto visual con Katsuro— ¡Se supone que vas a representarnos en el torneo! ¡Si vas a hacer este tipo de estupideces mejor ni te presentes! — Katsuro se aparta de su oponente— Haces mejor para el instituto si me haces caso— El representante se aleja del lugar.

Ignóralo Yuta, solo lo dice nada más porque él es el representante del instituto.

No se… Aunque tiene razón en algunas partes…— Dijo Yutaka decepcionado de si mismo.

Déjalo…— Comentó Fumio— Hey, vamos a mi casa, preparé comida de más y no quiero que se quede ahí— Fumio estiró su puño en forma a lo que Yutaka choca su puño con el de su amigo.

Gracias…

Ambos chicos se retiran de la escuela esperando el grandioso día del torneo.


End file.
